Birds of a Feather: Pirate Hearts Intertwine
by Flight of the Sparrow
Summary: Post POTC: COTBP.Heartwarming. A girl sets out to find the father who had left her, getting mixed up with others along the way. Jack get a new outlook on life when all this comes onto place. Chapter 7 up! NOW COMPLETE!
1. A Daughter's Determination

Once upon a time, a beautiful maiden had met a wonderful and brave man in England. They got married and had the perfect baby girl who looked just like her father, her laughing brown eyes and dark, fair brown hair. The family was perfect as time went on, but soon money was a subject of concern. Before the girl had even turned one, a fight broke out between the perfect couple. The man had decided to go into piracy to support his family, and the woman couldn't take it. He left her and the baby saying that he would be back, but he never did come back. The woman had raised her girl alone, but only until she was three. The mother had died from an unknown illness and the girl was adopted. She grew to be a healthy young woman, never knowing who her mother was nor her father. Only one name on a golden locket made her still have hope for finding them. Sparrow. Her last name. Her mother's name, no one knew. But her father's? Everyone who sailed knew him. The infamous Jack Sparrow. The girl's name was Callista Sparrow.

The morning had started with the crew's "gossip" during their morning work with the rigging.

"Aye, I've heard that Sparrow's finally been caught, down in Port Royal." The gruff man told the other crewman during work. The others looked intrigued.

"Finally? What about the other times he's escaped from prison? He always finds some way out. He's got people on the inside." The men around agreed.

Callista had heard this talk before, on every ship from England, where her adventure began. She sat in the sealed barrel in an uncomfortable beetle-like fashion underneath her decreasing supply of food. Being the stowaway always had disadvantages, yet she had never been caught from all her previous escapades. The time to herself had given her a chance to look back in the past of what she had done and where to go next. This Port Royal was her next destination. She thought back to England, her homeland. She was only thirteen and already sailing across the seas alone for the one chance to find her true family. Jack Sparrow had to be her father. There was no other Sparrow she had ever heard of. The idea of her father a pirate made her curious. _What will he be like?_ she asked herself. Of course, Calli did not know if she really would get to see him. She had been chasing him across the seven seas for 3 months to even get a glimpse of him. Oh, how she wished he'd slow down.

The ship lurched as a man called out, "Land ho!". They were making port, in the Caribbean as far as Calli knew. This was her stop. While the men unloaded her barrel, she rolled continuously until they dropped her and she rolled away into the streets. From there, she opened the barrel from a latch on the inside and popped out.

She blinked her eyes at the dazzling sun and stared at the bustling town before her. It seemed that she was in a place called Edmund Towne Bay. Calli smoothed her fraying blue dress and asked a nearby man, "Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of Port Royal?"

"Port Royal? It's very close; just keep going west. I could take you there if you'd like, I'm on my way there anyway." The man said kindly. His hair was long and kept back. He was cleanly shaven and pointed toward a cart filled with baskets of what Callista was sure were animals judging by the noises.

Calli refused politely and walked toward where he had pointed, hoping to stretch her legs and get used to walking, and walking on land for that matter. She passed palm after palm tree, clutching her locket, the scenery being the same but warm and lovely. The walk wasn't long at all, exactly as the man had said but she had the time to plan a perfect way to find her father, and she soon came to the quant and busy town of Port Royal.

She wandered around, looking in shops and she bought a new dress with the little money her mother had left her. It was not expensive and looked ordinary, just a navy blue dress like the one before. Blue was her favorite color. She found the jail and almost went in if it wasn't for the guards at the entrance.

The afternoon was falling quickly and her plan should have taken action by then. She scurried to find a shop or an inn at least near the prison. At last, she came to a very popular inn, only a block from the prison. Smoothing out her dress again and checking her hair in the reflection of a window, she entered and went up to the innkeeper.

"One room please." She asked in her most mature voice. The person at the desk looked at her skeptically, and then said, "For how long, miss?"

"Just one night, sir."

"Very well, that will be five shillings and I will need to know your name, miss." He said his hand outstretched. Calli rummaged through her coin purse and pulled out five little silver coins.

"My name is Callista….Greene." Callista _Sparrow _said. The name Sparrow probably would not get the best attention.

The man got up and showed her a room at the back of the building. "Enjoy your stay in Port Royal, Miss Greene." Then, he left.

Callista Sparrow sat on the worn bed and waited for nightfall, wondering about her father. The first thing she really needed to do was to take a bath. When she had come out of the steaming bathroom from the heated water, dressed, she sat down on the bed once more, started to braid her waist-length hair, and sang a song softly to herself looking out the window at the prison.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…"_


	2. A Surprising Visitor

Jack was sitting in his cell, trying to ignore the futile attempts of luring the dog of the other criminals. "You keep doing that; the dog is never going to move." He ignored the criminal's comeback. He had other things on his mind. _Is this the end of Jack Sparrow's amazing adventures?_ he asked himself. _Of course not!!!_ The thought amused him.

Night had fallen around the prison and the noise had quieted outside. An eerie feeling had surrounded the town. A strange fog gave it away. A blast shook the night from a ship's cannon.

"I know those guns." Jack whispered to himself. "It's the _Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She roams the seas blasting everything in her way, never leaving any survivors." The one said.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack chuckled.

The chaos outside could be heard across the island. Pirates were everywhere, chasing women, blowing up buildings, and ransacking shops. Jack needed to get out.

Callista jumped when the first blast hit the fort. She was too scared to get out of the place. She had never had an encounter with pirates before; only tales. She knew she would most likely die if she didn't get out before they started to invade. Without disturbing anyone, she opened the window and slid out toward the jail.

The guards had gone to defend the town, so she was free to enter. She did so, while the men in their cells were looking out at the commotion outside. She saw an open door to a closet-like room filled with shackles and a small bed for the key keeper, which turned out to be a stubborn mutt. She stood there, staring at whom she knew was, who just had to be, her father. His hair was long and dark brown, like hers but not quite as long, and when he turned around just for a moment to get the dog's keys to get out, she saw that she also had his eyes. Her nose she probably got from her unknown mother.

Callista's heart pounded in her ears. She was still quite nervous to go up to her father. He was a pirate after all. The noise was so loud, that when the prison was hit by cannon, Calli was sure it was her heart that had given out that had made the noise. Luckily, it was not. She was happy that she did not have to follow Jack around the streets if he had gotten out. The cell in which the other criminals had stayed had blown to smithereens and they had all escaped.

Now that they were all alone, Calli was just getting out of her closet, when she heard a racket at the entry stairs. A couple of slain guards fell down and two pirates and come down. One yelled how the prison was not the armory, but when they had spotted Jack, they approached and talked, mocked him more like it, but the scariest thing was how the man's hand that had gripped Jack's throat had turn to nothing but shear bone! Calli gasped, partly giving away her hiding spot. She saw Jack's eyes follow the noise to the door. When the pirates had left, Jack looked at the door more closely, saw that it was slightly open and yelled out, "Who's there? Is someone in there?"

Calli made no move to answer but stared. His voice brought back lost memories of very early childhood, back before Jack had ever become a pirate. In her memory, her father, calling her "little Sparrow", was holding the baby Calli and beaming down at his daughter then at his wife who had long red hair and a cute nose like the present Calli's and also wore a smile on her face. When the memory had stopped playing in her mind's eye, Calli had not realized how late it was.

Sleep had overcome her and she drifted off on the hard, cold stone floor listening to the terrified shrieks and screams beyond the prison walls. She had accidentally left the door open and a fold of her navy dress was in sight.

When Callista woke up, the prison was filled with sun, but there was no trace of any prisoners! _Where did Jack go now? _Calli leapt to her feet and ran out into the smoldering streets of Port Royal. She turned several times, confused of where to go now. However, a strange sight stopped her in her tracks.

A rowboat was walking, _walking, _by itself to the water. A sly smile had appeared on Calli's tan face. It had to be Jack, with another person. She looked at the direction in which it was going; towards a grand ship, known as the _Dauntless_. But how was she going to get there without anyone noticing? She took the time to sit on a piece of debris and thought for a moment. She was NOT going to go back in the barrel and she was definitely not thrilled to be back on a ship again as a stowaway. She loved sailing, only not in such a cramped place.

Apparently, the only way to get there would be to swim. However, it would look a little odd. That's why she decided to use the barrel again only for a different purpose. She found an empty barrel near the market. Calli brought it down to the beach and ripped out one side using it almost like her father but instead of walking under the water, she swam covering herself with the barrel. When she reached the ship, she climbed up a dragging rope still in the water. She climbed up behind Jack and another young man, who, Callista had to admit, was handsome.

She gaped at the sight of the two men trying to take over the ship of half a hundred men on board. Surprisingly, it worked, when the captain was at gunpoint. The captain saw her and stared then glanced back at Jack. Calli ducked behind the wheel until the men had left in the longboat. She stayed there until another ship came after the _Dauntless_. It was the _Interceptor_.

Mass confusion went on in Callista's head. Everything happened so fast but she stuck with her plan to follow her father wherever he went and meet him. She found him swinging onto the _Interceptor_ as the men from that ship boarded this one. She found a rope and followed, hitting the deck with a loud thud and scurrying over behind a large crate.

"Thank you for preparing for our long journey!" Jack called. Calli laughed; her wit being so much like his.

Later that evening, the sun had just set on the horizon, Jack was sitting his new quarters, and mapping, writing, and scribbling things out on paper at his desk. Calli had been sitting in the cupboard on the opposite side of the room. The only sounds were the lurching of the ship and the scraping of a quill on parchment. After a while, Jack picked up a bottle of rum and looked at the glass. In the reflection of himself, Jack also saw the cupboard partly open, revealing a fold of dress.

Jack got up and looked at the piece of clothing a moment more, saw it move, and said quietly, "I know you're there, love. Come out here."

Calli drew in her dress tighter around herself and slid out. "Hello, Jack Sparrow. I'm glad we've met again." She said as calmly as she could.

Jack took her figure in. Something about her was familiar but it seemed as distant as the cold from the Caribbean. "Do I know-". He cut off and his eyes grew wide. "Callista??" he whispered.

The feelings bottled up just poured out as soon as he spoke her name. "So now you finally remember. That's funny. I had expected better of you, but of course, you are a pirate…" The anger and hurt were noticeable in her voice and stare.

A/N: Sorry for the sucky beginning. I'm not that good with opening stories so you'll have to expect that in future stories. Anyway, I am also sorry for being evil and leaving you here. Btw, I will not be updating until I get at least 5 reviews.


	3. Tortuga

Jack just stared at the girl whom he knew as his daughter. He was speechless, partly to shock, mainly to guilt and shame. He had left the only happiness he ever truly had to go into piracy. He left a beautiful woman whom he loved so much and a gorgeous daughter he held so dear. How he spiraled into piracy, he was not sure. Money problems had started it, and that is about it. Not a very good explanation, in Jack's mind.

Callista's glare hardened and the thoughts flowed from her mouth. "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? Now because of you mother is dead! And I was left at an orphanage! Moreover, I have been sailing all over the world looking for you, needing to be with the only family I had left. I would have thought that you would have at least tried to find mother and me. Even the slightest attempt would have seemed reasonable! But right now, I just-"Tears had formed in her eyes now as she continued, "just want to know why you don't, didn't, love us anymore."

She and Jack just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Jack looked toward the ground then gazed back into his daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry, love. I do love you and I loved your mother so much. It's just been…complicated. I'm sorry Calli." And with that, Jack embraced the girl in a hug. She hugged him back.

"I forgive you, father."

The name made Jack feel even more guilty yet filled with pride knowing he had such a strong daughter. But then again, she was only that strong because he had left her. "Do you want me to take you back to England?" he asked, hoping not to leave the life he was so accustomed to now.

"No. I want to stay with you." Calli said defiantly. She was and would not be delighted being back in England. Always wet and cold, not like the Caribbean. Besides, there would have been no point to looking for her only family then leaving him.

Jack hesitated then nodded. "Aye. Of course, love. You've proved your mature enough to be granted that. But I must warn ye; the life of a pirate is dangerous but you shouldn't worry about that, love." Jack promised himself that he would do no matter what to keep his daughter safe, even if it involved risking his own life.

They stood there for a moment, and then Jack said, "It's late. You had better be off to bed. I will need you up early tomorrow morning. We've got some things to take care of." Jack led her to an adjoining cabin next to his. "This will be your cabin, away from the crew. I doubt you'd like to sleep with them."

Calli nodded then stopped. "But you don't have a crew."

"That's exactly what we're taking care of tomorrow. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, father." Calli staggered into the room sleepily and fell on the bed. She went to sleep immediately with the day she had had. Her dreams were filled of family memories now to be replaced by the new ones.

Callista woke as the sun did and tiptoed outside on deck. Jack was instructing the young man how to open the sail. When he saw her, he gestured her to come over.

"'Morning, love. Will this is my daughter, Callista, Calli this is William Turner. He is here to save his girl. Let him give you the details; I need to steer this ship." He left Calli and Will in an awkward state.

"So…you're Jack's daughter. He never struck me as the fatherly type, no offense. How old are you?" Will said, curious.

"I just turned 13. What happened?" Calli asked just as curious.

"I'll have to start from the beginning, from the time Elizabeth and I first met…" Will went on for several minutes then came to the end, "Then the night the pirates attacked Port Royal, they took her. Kidnapped her. I'm here to save her since this pirate is the only one who knows where she, and the ship, might be."

Callista stood there, awestruck by his situation. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Turner. May I call you Will?"

"Yes and please do. You'll make me sound old, like my father." He said, chuckling.

"So where are we going to get a crew? Did Father say?" Calli asked confused by her father's plan.

"Tortuga, a pirate's port, from what I've heard." Will said now thinking about it. "Speaking of Tortuga, there it is over there." He said pointing in the direction of a closely cramped jumble of islands.

Jack walked toward them, looked at the port, then back at Calli. "I think you'll not be going, love. Not a place for such a young lady, now is it? So, I want you to stay on board the ship, alrigh'?"

Calli nodded and stared off into the distance, then told Jack, "What you are doing for Will is great, Father. He should be greatful you're helping him out."

Jack nodded and replied simply, "Indeed.", not telling her all the details. What she said about him made him feel...well...inocent again, unlike the pirate he came to be.

When the Jack and Will had left into the roughish town, she decided to explore a bit. She went around below deck and found nothing of interest, but sat down and had a bite to eat. She was rather bored after that, nothing, or no one, but the roaring sea to keep her company. Her thoughts then went back to the papers on Jack's desk.

She carefully pulled open on of the drawers, curiosity getting to the better of her, and saw a bunch of maps, and a sketch of what looked to be an ancient coin. Calli leaned down and picked it up. The parchment between her fingers was only ever parchment, but the drawing was so lifelike, she was sure she saw it shimmer in the light. She stuffed back into the drawer and spent the next hour wondering about. _I never did ask Father where exactly we were going. Could the coin have something to do with it? And how will I be able to help Will? _The darkness came too soon, when Jack and Will finally arrived back with the crew. It was a strange bunch, Calli had to admit, but looked sea worthy enough.

"'Ello, Calli. Meet our new crew, only the best, or at least Gibbs says so." Jack said with a smirk. "And crew, meet me daughter, Callista." Calli smiled and looked at the men, and woman.

They got to work straight away, Will helping, and Jack steering, checking his compass every few minutes, which, as Calli had noticed, didn't point North. Callista sat on her bed in her cabin and sang the one song she had ever known from her early childhood. Later, she had drifted off to sleep holding the locket that read, "Sparrow".

Jack came in and tucked her in, getting used to being a father, looking at the locket in her hand. He took it, placed it on her little desk in the corner, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Why did I let you get mixed up in this mess? Jack, you must be more mad than you thought." he whispered before leaving to his own cabin.


	4. The Pirates' Cave

A/N: Don't worry. It gets better, and faster, I promise. Btw, I am open to any helpful advice. Keep reading!! Oh, and I lied about waiting for five reviews to update. I couldn't wait any more. Please, people, I need to know if anyone actually LIKES this story! PLEASE!!!!

Callista woke up to find herself tucked in bed. She didn't remember going to sleep with the blankets over her. A small smile crept onto her sleepy face. _My father really cares about me. It's a nice change in him. _She got out of bed, brushed her hair the best she could and tied it back with a small bit of green cloth. She went out on deck to find Jack. She found him at the wheel, and the rest of the crew, soaked with seawater. Calli looked at the sides of the ship and saw huge waves crashing against each other.

She went back into her cabin, but in passing, Jack's, she saw the coin sketch again. It was barely poking out, but she could envision the rest of it. The skull in the middle, smiling devilishly up at her, with the elaborate design surrounding it, plagued her mind. Calli tried to put it out of her mind.

The days passed and it seemed as if they were in the middle of nowhere when one of the men called out late in the afternoon, "A rock straight ahead!" The rock turned out to be their final destination. A strange fog surrounded the rock, exactly like the one on the night the _Pearl _attacked. Calli followed Jack in confusion.

"Father, what are we doing here?" she asked. Jack turned around and replied,

"This is where the _Pearl _is and where we will find Elizabeth."

"The _Pearl_? The _Black Pearl_? So it does exist??" Calli said in shock.

"I was captain of it, so yes it does exist. And I'm here to get it back from my bloody first mate." Jack said with a bit of regret.

"And to save Elizabeth!" Will called out.

"Aye, that too."

"Am I coming with y-"Calli started, wanting to get in on the action.

"No! I mean Will and I should go. I know Barbossa; we can handle it. Don't worry, love." Jack said then turning to get into the longboat with Will without another word. Calli stood there, half expecting that to happen.

"Be careful, Will! Good luck, Father!" she shouted to them, but she knew they wouldn't hear her. She stood there staring off into the cave. The fog was being blown by the wind, and Calli could have sworn that she saw black sails billowing just off shore to the west.

When an hour passed, and night had fallen, the crew took to watching the young girl pace around the mast in worry. "I swear, if he doesn't turn up, I'll be left alone and I'll have to-"

She was cut off by the sound of two people getting onto the ship. Calli went running toward them, but was discouraged to find only Will and Elizabeth. "Not more pirates…" she heard her say.

"Callista, this is Elizabeth Swan. Elizabeth this is Callista Sparrow." Will introduced her.

"Sparrow? You are the daughter of Jack. Jack Sparrow? Doesn't seem the type does he, no offense?" she said.

"Yes, well, welcome aboard Elizabeth. We're glad you're safe." Calli said rather shyly.

"Thank you, Callista. Now where is Jack?" Elizabeth said, looking around at the crew's faces.

Will turned from Calli, to Elizabeth, and then said, loud and clear for the rest, "He fell behind." A solemn face passed from one person to the other and finally to Calli. Her face had gone pale despite the tan she had gotten from the Caribbean sun. Her eyes began to water. Will put a sympathetic arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Calli." Nevertheless, its no use, she turns and swiftly goes to her cabin at the pace of a funeral march, turning her back on all of them. Will tried to go after her, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Give her some time, Will. She will be fine. But are we really going to leave Jack?" she said.

"Pirates' code, they said. Told him to keep to the code, knowing what he was facing." He said looking at her. Then he gave orders to move on. The crew carried their orders out, and by the middle of the night, the _Interceptor _was far away from Isle de Muertè.

The next day, Callista had still not come out of her cabin. Will felt partly guilty; he had been the one to knock him out with the oar after all when he went to save Elizabeth. But it was not entirely his fault. Jack was probably ok, or dead. However, he had to keep his hopes up, for Calli, his newfound friend.

By that noon, Will and Elizabeth were talking below deck, discussing the medallion. What they didn't know was that Callista was very near by, not trying to eavesdrop. When they heard that the _Pearl _was gaining they headed up, they ran up on deck, leaving Calli alone to wallow in misery. She crawled over to the table and sat down only to be heaved to the ground again when they brought the ship about. The anchor was down and the fight had begun. Canon fire was everywhere, men falling on both ships. Everything was loaded into the guns and fired, in chance of winning their high-sea battle. Soon Calli was surrounded by at least half a foot of water. Will came rushing down the stairs and spotted her.

"We lost the medallion! Help me look for it!" he shouted over the noise.

Calli nodded and began splashing about alongside him, in search of the medallion. She found it hopeless as more water started pouring in. Her red eyes did not help the search either. She turns around to find the monkey holding it. "Hey!" She scrambled after it, with Will following, but as soon as it slipped through the door, the mast came down and trapped them inside. Calli pressed her face against the door and heard the sound of her father. Tears of joy had filled her eyes and did not even care as the water was rising rapidly and soon up to her chest. Will tried to push the door open but the mast was too heavy.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Will called. Elizabeth ran over to him and tried to push the mast away, but the piece of wood would not budge.

"Will, it won't move!" she cried in desperation. Will moved to see Elizabeth better, which made Calli shift into the light also. "Callista! What are you doing down there? We thought you were in your cabin!" she cried.

"I was helping Will find the medallion, but the monkey took it. I expect my father went after him?" Calli said, gasping for air.

"Yes, I-"but Elizabeth was dragged away by one of Barbossa's pirates. "Will! Calli!"

Will tried several times to get the door open but it was useless. Soon water filled up the whole room and, taking his last breath, Will told Calli to follow him. They swam into another water-filled room and found a hole blown by a canon. They swam out of the ship and reached the surface, heading toward the other ship. Calli turned around to see the _Interceptor _blown up. She heard Elizabeth scream several times.


	5. Gone Once More

Will climbed up into the rigging of the boat, helping the girl. He jumped down grabbed a pistol and pushed the wet Callista toward Jack.

"She's fine, Jack." Will said. Jack looked like he was about to have a heart attack until he saw his daughter safely on the ship, or not so safely in this case, surrounded by pirates, well the enemy ones anyway. Jack hugged his daughter tightly.

"I thought you had died when I didn't see you on the ship, Calli." He said in her ear.

"I thought _you _had died in the cave, Father." Callista said laughing a bit.

Barbossa heard this small conversation between them. "Father? Jack you never told me you had a daughter! What a nice surprise. Ragetti, take hold of our new guest." Ragetti pulled Calli away from Jack, being separated from him once more. "And who might you be, boy?" he said looking at Will.

"I am Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Now, listen to me or I'll be lost to Davy Jones's locker!" Will said pointing the pistol to his head.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said with a look of hunger.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"The crew, including Callista, is not to be harmed." Will said.

"Fine then. Take hold of our Mr. Turner." Barbossa told a random rogue. The pirate took hold of Will's arms. Then he turned to Elizabeth and Jack. "Time to go." He said, pointing to the plank.

Elizabeth was first to walk. "You said she'd go free!" an angered Will cried.

"I am doing exactly as you said but it was you who failed to specify when or where!" Barbossa replied smirking, as the boy was being gagged.

Will and Elizabeth were spared one last moment to look at each other before Elizabeth was shoved toward the plank. Their looks were filled with love and worry. Elizabeth looked at him once more as she stood on the narrow plank of wood.

"Tis horrible to lose somethin' so fine, don't it boys? So I'll be havin' that dress back." Barbossa said.

Elizabeth reluctantly took the dress off and threw it at him. "It goes with your black heart." She said through gritted teeth. She looked back to the sea beneath her for the longest time, before she rocked off the plank when one of the pirates kicked it.

Next was Jack. "I hoped we were passed all this." He said to his ex-first mate.

"Jack, Jack, that's the island we made you governor of our last little trip, or have you noticed?" he said.

"I have noticed. And by the way, last time you gave me a pistol with one shot."

"You're right. Where be Jack's pistol? You can be the gentleman to shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." He said thrusting his effects into the water. Jack took a quick glance at Callista, a look that seemed to hold an apology, and leaped headfirst into the sea to collect his things.

"No! Get off of me!" Callista screamed, but they were already pushing her below deck and into the brig. "Get! Off! Of! Me!" The crew was already in their large cell together when she got down there, and so was Will in his own.

"Nice to have you, aboard, Miss Sparrow." Ragetti said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, like father, like daughter, eh?" Pintel said laughing.

"Well, here is the exclusive cell Jack had the misfortune to stay in. In ye go!" they said, locking her in a cell next to Will's. She fell to the wet floor. "Bloody pirates, I'd like to see them do that when I have a sword…" she muttered under her breath.

Silence surrounded the captured pirates before Will spoke. He asked if the pirates swabbing the deck with filth knew his father, Bootstrap Bill.

"Aye, we knew him. He threw in with us after we relieved Jack Sparrow of his captaincy, but turned out; it never sat well with him-particularly after we found Cortes' treasure, and its peculiar condition. He thought we deserved to be cursed, for leaving ol' Jack to the fate we did. That is why he sent off a piece of the treasure -- to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed. Stupid blighter."

"Good man!" Gibbs said. Pintel threw a dirty look his way.

"Anyway, that didn't sit too well with the captain. He had him chained to a canon. The last I saw of ol' Bootstrap Bill, he was sinkin' to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones's locker."

Will looked horrified at the details of the fate of his father. Calli stuck her arm through the bars and patted his. "I'm sorry Will." His gaze sank all the way to the floor.

Pintel went on. "It was only after that did we realize we needed his blood to lift the curse."

Ragetti chimed in. "Now that's what you call ironic." He said sending both men into laughter, but the prisoners saw nothing to laugh about.

"So that's why you need my blood? To lift a curse that Barbossa had put upon you?"

"Aye, though when you say it like that, it does seem entirely his fault. Ah, well, what's done is done."

Only a few hours went by when Ragetti and Pintel came back for Will and Callista for the Blood Ritual. "Time to go for you two!" Pintel said looking particularly happy.

"Why must I go, and the crew doesn't?" Callista asked.

"The capn's hoping to be finally rid of the Sparrows." He laughed.

"That's just great." She said sarcastically. The whole time as they were entering the cave, Will stayed quiet. Calli, however, had an urge to get them out of there. She could not see how though, for as soon as they were out of the boats, every crew member would be there and see to it that the prisoners don't escape.

Once they got out, both of the prisoners' hearts had sank. To them, it looked like the end. Elizabeth was gone, again. Jack was gone, again. Or so it seemed. Callista still had a strand of hope left, even as Will was standing, bent over the chest of Aztec gold, and about to be killed. And apparently that hope was not in vain. Shortly, after Barbossa started his speech, Jack had appeared making his way toward the front of the pirate crowd.


	6. One Last Shot

A/N: I DO NOT OWN JACK, ELIZABETH, WILL, OR EVEN COTTON'S PARROT!! AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID, I DO NOT!!!

"'Snot possible!" Barbossa cried when he saw the ex captain making his way toward him. "How in the blazes did you get off that island?!"

"Jack?" Will said looking at him in complete confusion.

"Father!" Calli shouted when she saw him. Jack looked at her for a moment, gave her the apology look again, and then turned back to Barbossa.

"Tis a secret, Barbossa. Anyway, Elizabeth is safe, just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised, you're going to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word here, except for Elizabeth who is indeed a woman."

"Shut up! You're next after the girl." Barbossa snapped with a sneer.

"You really wouldn't want to be doing that just now." Jack said slyly.

"No, I really think I do."

"Tis your funeral." Jack said with the same tone of voice.

"Why don't I want to be doin' this?" Barbossa asked, knowing the whole time that Jack was going to make him ask.

Jack climbed up the hill of treasure so that Barbossa and he were only a foot away from each other. They started talking, but Callista could not hear what about, from where she was standing. The next thing she knew, the pirates were heading out of the cave, leaving only Barbossa, Jack, Will, and herself. And a few pirates to guard the three with the captain.

Calli was busy trying to steal the pirate's sword when the silence of the cave was cut short when Jack through Will a sword then pulled out his own. Will went over to Calli and shoved her guard into the water. Callista was free and ran over to pick up a dropped sword.

She decided to get into the action, not wanting to be useless. She took over a fight Will was having with three pirates, distracting one of them to her. Will had easily beaten his pirates but he looked over at the girl and saw her fighting perfectly on her own. When she was done, Will asked, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"It's in my blood, and it helps when a boy who used to sail lived at the orphanage where I was growing up." She said laughing. However, she immediately was caught in another fight with another pirate. The swords clanged through out the cave, only stopping momentarily as Jack had turned skeletal. "What's he doing??" Will asked.

"I don't know, but it's a good idea." Calli said, not really sure herself of what was going on.

Elizabeth ran into the cave where she saw Jack skeletal as well. Then, after a short reunion between her and Will, the fights broke out again. Will and Elizabeth teamed up to take care of three of the pirates, leaving Calli on her own. She was doing quite well until the pirate proved to be stronger than she was. He thrust a nasty blow to her arm, sending her flying onto a mound of gold. He cornered her and held up his sword, swung it down, but before it hit her chest, Elizabeth pushed him, the sword slashing her lower leg.

Callista gasped and looked down at the deep wound. "I'm so sorry, Callista! I tried to push him out of the way and then he-I-oh…" Elizabeth said with such guilt of hurting the child.

"'Snot your fault, Elizabeth. Just-strip me a cloth from that dress." Calli ordered clutching her leg with one hand and pointing to the pile of dresses with the other. "Ah. Nasty cut." She muttered.

Elizabeth did as she was told and started to wrap her leg but was interrupted by another pirate that had emerged from outside the cave, not telling them that a band of pirates were sailing away with the _Pearl _at that very moment.

Callista took over the wrapping and crawled over to a safer part of the cave, viewing the fights before her. Jack and Barbossa were still at it with each other, not realizing that the two immortals could not kill each other. Will and Elizabeth had taken care of the pirates in the cave and were making their way to the chest of Cortez where Jack had a nice little plan.

Jack tossed the coin he had to Will and pulled out his pistol as Barbossa did the same and pointed it at Elizabeth who was frozen in place. A shot rang out from Jack's pistol.

"Ten years you save that shot; now you've wasted it." Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it!" Will's voice rang out from behind the chest. He dropped the medallion and the coin that were covered with blood; Will's blood.

Barbossa opened up his shirt to reveal blood soaking it quickly. He stared at Jack and said, "I feel…cold." He fell and that was the last they saw of Captain Barbossa.

Will and Elizabeth looked at Jack and Callista. Jack was hugging his daughter on the ground and helped her up. She leaned on him as they walked toward the entrance of the cave with the other two. "I'm sorry, love. I should have taken better care of ye." Jack said looking toward the ground.

"Don't be. I sailed the whole ocean looking for you and here you are and where ever you go, I go. I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore, Father." Calli said.

"To me, you'll always be the same as I last saw you. Can you handle a sword?" Jack asked.

Will cut in, "You should have seen her! She was better than me!"

"'O course she was! It's in her blood!" Jack said laughing. "Now drop us off at our ship, if you'd be so kind!" He said as he helped his daughter into the long boat.

"Oh, um, Jack, about the _Pearl_…" but Elizabeth didn't have to explain. Jack knew as soon as he realized it was gone.

"They did what's right by them. Couldn't ask for anything more than that." He said in a solemn voice.

Once they had gotten back on the _Dauntless_, Jack was put below deck, along with Callista, saying they were fugitives of the law and worse than that, pirates. Elizabeth pleaded with Norrington, "But she's only a girl! How could she possibly do any harm?"

"One can never be too careful, but if you feel so strongly about it, she will be in your care." He said, smiling a bit.

So Calli was able to stay with Elizabeth until they got to Port Royal. She knew that at that time Jack would go back to the noose. How could she lose something she spent her whole life looking for?


	7. Father and Daughter

Jack stood at the gallows, his crimes being read aloud._ Is that what I have done all these years? How time flies when you're a pirate!_ He had to stifle a laugh at this serious situation. His eyes darted over to Callista once more, as they had for the past half hour.How he could have let this happen? He did not know. He promised himself to look after the daughter he had left a long time ago. He was not prepared to do it again for good.

Calli stood only five feet away from the pirate yet felt very helpless. Her leg had healed a bit and made it easier to walk. The only evidence of her wound was a long scar. Even if they did escape, where would they go? They had no ship and they could not commandeer another. The guard next to her looked very bored, like he had more important things to do than stand watch over thirteen year old pirates. The Caribbean heat that they knew too well did not help either. Then her eyes found Will.

Will looked at her, his look told her to wait for the signal. Whatever this signal was, in Calli's mind, better be obvious. He had a quick word with Elizabeth and he was off. The drum roll invaded Callista's ears. She sucked in sharply and gasped when the rope dropped. It looked like the end for ol' Jack.

Then the quick reflexes of Will took over. Jack was barely standing on the sword he threw into the trap door. This, apparently, was a good enough signal for Calli. When Will had cut Jack loose, Calli made a break for it. She ran from the distracted guard, but not without taking his sword. The guard seemed to be confused then quickly went into pursuit of the girl, but she thwarted his efforts and ran him into a pole. She ran to join the fight, bystanders amazed by the young girl's talent with a weapon. She took care of most of the soldiers who were trying to sneak on the two men from behind, though the men were doing well on their own.

Soon the trio had defeated most of the soldiers with ease but then they were surrounded. Will kept his sword up, as did Callista, and Jack, who had no weapon of the sort, plainly stood his ground in front of the soldiers. Jack closed his hand around Calli's shoulder, in reassurance, but he had done too much to be sent back to the gallows now.

Will, who was facing Norrington, commented that his place was right where he was, between him, Norrington, and Jack when Norrington had said something about Will so low that the pirates couldn't hear. Then Elizabeth came from behind Norrington and said, "As is mine."

Jack soon interrupts this oh-so dramatic situation. "Anyway, I think we've all learned something 'ere, haven't we? Spiritually? Dramatically? Grammatically?" Calli laughs. He looks back at her. "Well, this will be the day-" The two start walking out, as if melting out of the picture, "that you will all remember-" Jack takes Calli's arm, "as the day you almost caught-" They are soon on the very edge of the fort tower and Calli whispers, "Father, what are you thinking…?" "the Sparrows!" Jack continued as he jumped, with Calli by his side, over the edge.

When they resurface, Calli laughs. "Warn me 'bout that next time would you?"

Jack smiles and looks over to a nearby ship. It was the _Pearl_. "Come on, love. Our ship is waiting." He said as he started to swim over to the ship with black sails. Callista followed.

When they had been hoisted up on deck, Anna Maria, the woman among the crew, led Jack to the wheel of the ship. "The _Black Pearl _is yours."

"No. The _Black Pearl _is _ours_." Jack said looking at his daughter. Now that everything had settled down, Jack finally took the time to admire his daughter's strengths. She looked just like him and even had his talents. He then turns to the crew that was just standing around him. "What are ye doing? Get to work!" he said with a smirk on his face.

Calli took a seat on the stairs of the helm. She heard her father sing such a familiar song. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" Calli smiled. Everything seemed right in the world. She found her father, she found her calling, and she can put her talent to work. What could be better?

Jack was staring off into the sea at the wheel as his thoughts made him smile. He had everything a man, or pirate we should say, could want at his age; a beautiful daughter and the perfect ship. What could be better?

That late afternoon, Calli went up to Jack as he sat at his desk with more papers and charts. "Father, might I go pirating with you, I mean if it's okay with you? If you wan to take me back to England, then well, if you think I should…," she rambled a bit.

"Of course you can! You 'ave seemed to prove yourself true enough. Besides, love, I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that, Jack embraced Calli in a hug and spent the evening on deck singing away the time.

Therefore, the two had finally achieved what they had wanted; a visit to see their father, and revenge, but mostly it was what they had not expected that really brought the two together. Callista found a loving father that would be there for her always and Jack found a daughter along the way that was the best thing could ever happen to him. She had taught him that there was more to life than treasure, revenge, ships, stealing, quick thinking, and, dare he think it, rum. There was love and the seriousness of dangers and caring about things important to others. Callista Sparrow had proved that there was a way to change Jack Sparrow.

The _Black Pearl _continued to sail off into the horizon, off to new places bringing in adventure, action, treasure, laughter, and mystery. However, one thing was for sure; Calli and Jack would always be together as Father and Daughter.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and yes to the questions concerning a sequel. Of course, there will be a sequel! And even the whole trilogy! Don't worry! Wherever Jack goes, Calli will always be at his side in the Birds of a Feather trilogy! Thank you and REVIEW!!!! In addition, just a word of advice to drink and sail kiddies!


End file.
